lsprfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 06 – Mysterious Susukino Soldiers
Chapter 06 – Mysterious Susukino Soldiers is the sixth part of the Papillon Rose G movie “Ombroso! You’ve done well!” said Hydra-sama, arriving at the scene. Her gaudy figure appeared in front of Rose. Hydra-sama was surprised to see a girl there and declared, “The people on this planet really can solve everything with food, can’t they? Appetite for food and appetite for sex, it’s all the same! This pork will sort out both!” Rose, who somewhat understood these dark events, angrily forgot herself and launched herself at Hydra-sama, but was pushed away by someone. That someone was Hydra-sama’s younger brother Hydrus, who had subdued Black Margarette, Black Lily and Black Dalia. “To think, these kind of little girls are guardian soldiers… even this planet’s not a big deal,” said Hydra-sama, sneering at the Papillon Soldiers. “Okay, this is the end!” commanded Hydra-sama. With a sigh of disappointment, Hydrus ordered the Black Papillons to attack Rose once again. “Wa, Wait! You guys attacking me is just mean~! Hey, didn’t we always fight the enemy together~!” cried Rose, just running away from the Soldiers who couldn’t feel even an ounce of emotion. “Stop right there!” Three silhouettes appeared in front of the Black Papillons. “Gah… No way! You guys are…!?” gasped the Black Papillons, absolutely terrified. "Invited by the new foolishness, Papillon Petite-Rose! Cute activities!!" "Likewise! Invited by the new foolishness, Papillon Adonis! Obscene activities!!" "Likewise, invited by the new foolishness, Papillon Lupinus! Indecent activities!!" The Susukino Faction Papillon Soldiers, Papillons Petite-Rose, Adonis and Lupinus, had arrived! Petite-Rose, Adonis and Lupinus violently collided with the Black Papillon Soldiers. Petite-Rose used her special attack, Little Rose Milky Paipan, and Adonis and Lupinus returned fire with Summon Beast Silver Fenris and their unison attack Falling Particle. However, they were in a battle where they are evenly matched and by attacking their fellow comrades the Papillon Soldiers face the danger of being annihilated! Petite-Rose and the other Susukino Soldiers participation in the battle was unexpected, but since everything had turned out okay for Hydra-sama, she laughed out loud in a strange voice. It was time! Rubi had just been standing there nervously but her Secret Shrine started to glow with a dark light. Petite-Rose eyed her suspiciously. That was the light that the Papillon Soldier of Darkness held! “That light is…!? It can’t be! The Soldier of Darkness has been reincarnated in this era of time!?” gasped the surprised but hardly innocent little girl. Hydra-sama, terrified of the strong power of the light contained in Rubi’s unusual Secret Shrine, she fired a beam like attack at Rubi and shouted, “How troubling, but you will die here!” But Hydrus jumped in front of Rubi and protected her. Due to Hydra-sama’s attack once in a while making a direct hit, Hydrus fainted in agony. He was doomed. Knowing he would die, Hydrus pushed his “little friend” into the shocked and confused Rubi, and like that he passed away. Hydra-sama, untouched by the horrible farce, declared that she would deal with the Papillon Soldiers. It was now up to Rose to show what she was made of! A squirt of familiar white liquid was splattered across Hydra-sama’s face. That’s right. Again, it was the galaxy’s wandering man, Kojirō. Category:G movie